Elemental Sorcery
Elemental sorcery, or magic, as some call it, is magic consisting of five branches: air, water, earth, fire, and death. While death is not an element, it has always been included as one of the branches, due to Jeraux's powerful skill in manipulating it. Elemental sorcery is inaccessible to humans; only Kerajaan and their offspring can wield it. Each Kerajaan possesses an affinity with each of the branches: The Affinities of Kerajaan *'Azrael Namoan' is the master of Fire. As a pyromancer, he can bend fire to his will, make it assume any shape he wishes. Due to the destructive nature of fire, Azrael is often considered to the most dangerous and powerful of Kerajaan, although this is not strictly true - each element has its own harsh, wild perils. *Cassian Vordel is the master of Air. He can control the weather, and solidify air to stop people in their tracks. While safely ruling Chardenne, Cassian does not participate in much combat, but with his control over the weather and his ability to call down violent storms, he is not one to be underestimated. *'Demain Chrian '''possesses the mastery over Earth. He can create mountains out of molehills, and also destroy them. He can call up earthquakes, and as such can control a portion of Semirron's power - while creating earthquakes, he can also create tsunamis. Demain can also crack open the world's crust and call magma to devour anything in its path. *'Jeraux Himasz is the master of Death. He creates servants out of the dead, and can both send victims to the afterlife with one touch and bring them back. Being the Marshal-General of a substantial army in near-constant war with his brother's country, he has plenty of opportunities to practise this affinity. Many who have faced Jeraux's men speak of fights with soldiers they had killed five minutes before. *Semirron Travaid''' possesses the mastery over Water. The oceans and lakes are his realm, and he can force water to take any shapes he wants. He can freeze, and shatter, victims, and with his link to rain, he has a secondary control of his own over the weather. On the rare occasion Semirron and Cassian find themselves in battle, they will often work together with the weather. Elemancy Elemancy is the skill to wield all five elements nearly as strongly as the Kerajaan wield their mastered element. Only three elemancers have ever been recorded: Sarene Travaid and Jaedyn Deitlind, both daughters of Kerajaan, and Liraz Chrian, the son of a Kerajaan and Sarene. The two women are extremely powerful, and while they both have frightening skill in each element, they, too, have mastered elements, which they can wield with ease and power surpassing that of their fathers. They have inherited their affinities from their fathers, which makes Sarene a powerful aquamancer, and Jaedyn a powerful pyromancer, on top of their elemancy skills. While Sarene has had two thousand years in order to master all five branches, Jaedyn is a new elemancer, and relatively clumsy. She still far surpasses her father in mastery over fire, however, and is being trained by Liraz, who - as the son of a Kerajaan ''and ''a hybrid - is even stronger than the women. He is a mastered geomancer from his father, and a mastered aquamancer from his grandfather, making Liraz a formidable foe.